


News That Bruise

by areyouhereforsin



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jelix - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Phone Call, Septiplier - Freeform, but im still gonna publish it, i really rushed this, last minute piece, maybe if i spent more time..., relationship drama, sorry if its trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouhereforsin/pseuds/areyouhereforsin
Summary: Felix and Jack have always been good friends. Telling each other all sorts of nonsense but also personal tribulations. That's why Jack has to tell Felix his news immediately. But when he learns what the hype is all about, Felix can't bring himself to share his own secret.





	News That Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jelix Week :) It's short and a little rushed but I thought about participating so, here I am!

They’d been dating for a month now. Well, somewhere along the lines of a month. He hadn’t exactly kept count, though with how fixated he was on the entire relationship it was almost a surprise he hadn’t logged every day.

Every hour.

Every second.

It was inevitable for Felix to catch wind of the news, especially with how Jack entrusted the Swede with any information whatsoever. Ranging from a silly meme he’d come across on Reddit or something far too personal that he would’ve easily kept to himself. Ever since the two had grown closer, Jack had found relief in being able to share such burdening troubles. Particularly since the two lived so close to each other.

That was definitely a plus.

Felix as always had listened to the male, nodding occasionally when Jack had glanced up to see if he had grown bored of the topic, or uncomfortable with the raised discussion. But not once had Felix ever requested for a change or showed a look of disinterest. Not a single time.

He was such a good friend.

His best friend.

But that was all he was. All he’d ever be. Jack had made certain of that.

* * *

It was a lazy morning and Felix was trudging down the stairs in some baggy clothing with Edgar following not far behind. They’d made their way to the kitchen soon enough, and in a few seconds, he’d prepped his pot and gathered his usual ceramic mug for a nice cup of a well – deserved ol’ joe. That’s how Jack had referred to it sometimes. Was that in one of his videos of one of their café meetups? He’d forgotten, but nevertheless, the warm beverage brought the Irishman to his mind.

He scarfed down the eggs he’d fried alongside sips of the coffee he’d made, responding to the meal with a satisfied hum upon finishing. An hour or two had passed by then, and now it was time to get to the grind.

That was until a vibration caught his attention.

His phone was stationed on the armrest, minding its own business, then with a slow swipe, Felix had retrieved the device. Flipping his leather case open, eyes glossed over the notification. A small smile tweaked up as he spied the name.

Quickly he inputted his passcode and was greeted to the usual pleasantry.

_Jack: Hey hey_

Felix chuckled before rolling his eyes. A few taps later and his own exchange was sent.

_Felix: _ _Hi hi _

A second passed before the next message popped up.

_Jack: I’ve got news! _

Felix’s brow arched and lips pursed in puzzlement, curious as to the implications.

_Felix: Oh?_

_Jack: Can I call? _

_Felix: Yeah sure_

_Jack: :D _

A smile stretched across his profile upon seeing the last line. Jack was such a goof.

He loved it.

He’d placed his phone to his ear, waiting for the bubble of excitement to burst and for the Irish accent to permeate throughout his drums. Then Jack was there, and he smiled again.

“Heya Felix!”

“Sup Jack.”

There was an obvious contrast between the two personalities as soon as the Swedish male had parted his lips, though Felix had always been calm and collected, not entirely apathetic or anything but just relaxed. That wasn’t to say Jack wasn’t either if anything the withheld information was eating away at him, and he couldn’t help but be energetic when it came to delivering it.

“Alright, I’ll cut to the chase, not gonna beat around the bush or anythin’ like that.”

“Go on…”

Felix could feel how Jack had cracked a smile through the phone. His enthusiasm was contagious as well, for the blonde’s smile had spread into a grin, growing wider by the second.

“So basically… I’m seeing someone!”

There was a pause. His heart had skipped a beat, and his face froze. All colour had drained from him and a frown wove itself across, not even having been registered by the male. It was all instinctual. All involuntary.

For a lack of better words, he was crushed.

It didn’t help when he learned who the partner was.

“That’s… that’s great Jack!” Felix tried, tried his best, tried his damnedest to sound happy for Jack. But it came out sounding more like he’d just learned that his dog had been run over.

Jack could tell. He wasn’t an idiot.

“Hey, you ok?”

Felix had leaned forward, rested his elbow on his knee and pinched the bridge of his nose. A sigh surfaced and his body tensed. Thank god phones couldn’t communicate body language.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just… I only woke up a second ago dude.” Cue a light-hearted chuckle. “This is all of a sudden I’m still trying to process it all.”

“Oh shit yeah.” Jack laughed, laughed with that carefree and genuine tone that was unique to only him. A special laugh. “Sorry about that, I sometimes forget there are people out there who actually have a sleep schedule.”

“You should give it a go, instead of complaining about your dark circles all the time.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey, it really helps with your complexion! My skin is flaaawless.”

Jack broke out with a giggle then shot back an exclamation. It was obvious he was grinning. 

“I sleep!”

“Minecraft doesn’t count.”

He smirked smugly with that remark and Jack only confirmed his snide success as a long, dragged groan delighted his ears. 

“Felix I swear-“

For a second Jack’s outburst had been a thing of the past, and the two had participated in their usual exchange of bullfuckery. But that could only last for so long.

Life just had other plans.

So did Felix’s curiousity.

“So, who’s the lucky girl?”

He could feel his heartstrings been tugged, the cords pulled apart, stretching and stretching until…

“He, actually.”

“Oh?”

A beat.

“Yeah, it’s… well, promise you won’t make fun.”

“I swear.”

A beat.

“I’m seeing Mark!”

“Ah…”

_Snap._

“Yeah, yeah Septiplier is real, who would’ve thought?”

“Well, your fans are gonna go insane.”

So would he.

“Ah well, we’re not gonna announce it or anything yet, it’s only been a few weeks anyways.”

A few weeks? Admittedly, it hurt that Jack hadn’t spoken of it sooner, but Felix could… overlook it.

“Well, I’m happy for you man.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Felix you’re such a good friend. God, I’m so glad I could tell you.”

“Me too Jack, me too.”

“Well, I gotta run now but let’s collab later? Play some Minecraft or somethin’?”

“You bet.”

“Hell yeah.”

For a brief second, there was silence. It almost felt like Jack was sitting there beside him, smiling that bright smile of his that never ceased to light up a room. One that always made his heart flutter.

But now it just made his organ crumble. Crushed like sawdust.

The mere image gnawed away at him.

His chirpy voice finally broke the bleak atmosphere.

Felix didn’t smile.

“Uh, see ya later Felix!”

“Bye Jack.”

Hesitation crackled on the other end, and it wasn't hard to recognise how the other's brows had furrowed, donning a worrisome expression. They'd spent enough time together that even a phone call couldn't prevent them from reading one another. 

“You sure you’re ok?”

Felix inhaled deeply, reminding himself to keep steady. Keep his composure. 

Be happy for your friend.

“I’m fine dude, don’t worry.”

That sounded more or less persuading, but it seemed Jack had believed the fib. Good. 

“Alright, alright. Can’t help it sometimes.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Felix sniggered. He loved setting off the Irishman, and he knew Jack loved it too. 

He only hoped that it hadn't been too pronounced. Maybe the YouTuber would've heard the crack in his voice, the slight break. An indicator of tearing up. 

“See ya, Jack.”

“Byeee!”

The disconnected dial tone wavered in his ears for a few moments. He sat with the device still pressed against his ear then eventually brought it away before placing it back on the arm beside him. Both hands moved to cradle his head whilst elbows propped on both knees for support. A bitter groan emerged as he rested in his lap, screwing eyes shut as the inner turmoil began to blossom.

It was going to be a long day.

His phone buzzed again. Cursing under his breath, he slowly drew his attention towards the moving piece of technology. With yet another careless snag, he took the phone and stared through bleary blues at the caller ID.

Oh god.

It was Mark.


End file.
